


What's Obvious Tonight

by librius



Category: LISA (Video Games), LISA the pointless
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, sometimes u just gotta write gay fanfiction nobody will read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librius/pseuds/librius
Summary: "I wish I knew you before the flash.""No you don't."





	What's Obvious Tonight

"I wish I knew you before the flash."

There was a soft laugh, fingers lacing together as Joel turned to face him again.

"No you don't."

"And why don't I?"

"I wouldn't have appreciated you then. Didn't really understand the concept of all this," Joel squeezed their hands a bit tighter at the last word, implying what exactly 'this' meant.

"I was a lot handsomer back then though, you know."

"You're handsome now."

Alex scoffed. "I'm old and ugly now, it's amazing what people will hold onto when there's only so many options."

"Am I people in this case?"

"... Perhaps."

"It's not a choice of options, Alex."

He hummed, turning from his side to his back instead, looking up, but he didn't let go of Joel's hand.

"I'm serious, you might be a little old, but aren't we all at this point?" A teasing lilt made its way into his voice now.

"You don't have to try and convince me, you know." Alex's eyes were closed now, just to rest them. It was late after all.

"... Fine, but then I'm old and ugly too."

He looked back over at him. "Joel-"

"No, if you're old and ugly then so am I. We're either old and ugly together or not at all."

"..."

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

Their eyes met again, and Alex couldn't help but chuckle a little. This man...

Joel laughed a little louder, moving closer to Alex. "Now go to bed and shut up about being ugly, yeah? I love you anyways."

"I love you too."

Most things were bad after the flash, but not all, even if everything was difficult. That much was obvious to Alex tonight, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to sleep, fingers still laced together with the man laying next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can only write <500 word one shots for indie games.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, and check out my tumblr under the same name.


End file.
